The Parasite
Nobody is any better than another. Nobody has anything that makes them special. That's what I used to believe. If only that were true. Ever looked through a mirror that's polished so well that it looks like there's another room? Or seen another room that seems so similar that it could be a very clean mirror? There's a world back there, behind the mirror. It's an honest world. It reveals who we really are. Most of us are simply ourselves. Some of us, like George W. Bush or Barack Obama, are not even human. They're monsters. Literally. You don't need to believe me, and in fact, not much is known about the Parasite. Some people call it The Man. Others call it the Fearmonger. I just call it the Parasite. Because that's what it is. It discreetly slips into our society and takes over, feeding off of fear and hate. It transmits through everything. Germs, water, food, sex… Perhaps it's even airborne now. We've all got a little bit of it in us now, most likely. I don't know when it first arrived here. Probably near the beginning of recorded history, or even human history. Maybe it's been around forever. But it's up to no good. It creeps into our brain and feeds on fear and hate. The rich, the senators, the president, the police, any figure with authority is completely at its mercy. Smaller groups of the parasite make us submissive and stupid, larger groups make us think we have authority over others. That's why we become egocentric and demanding, or stupid and submissive. I'm not sure if the rich and powerful have any control left over themselves at all anymore. Very few people know about this. I know. I must spread the knowledge before I am at their mercy too. It all started with an innocent science project. A few friends, Mike, Joel, and Isobel, were doing a few stupid tests on blood. Joel was a hardcore Communst, and had stabbed the rich principal of my school. He had been expelled for it. As a "token" of his "great deed," he kept the blood. He was a very aggressive person. It pains me to think that he probably was a huge victim of the Parasite himself. Mike was a science freak, and he joking suggested doing a test to find out what was different about the rich. Joel became obsessed with the idea, so Mike started examining the blood with his telescope next to the blood of a homeless man. Isobel pointed out something moving in the principal's blood. It looked a bit like semen, and we began to joke about it. But we noticed something else: it had tiny claws. Mike said it would take him a few days to isolate the thing. When he did, we took it to the school's science professor, Mr. Ericson, and he said it was like nothing he had seen before. He sent it on to a lab somewhere in the middle of nowhere. A few months passed, and we forgot about it. Then one day, on Mike's way to homeroom, Mr. Ericson stopped him. He said he had gotten a letter from the lab. It began by saying the thing seemed to cause a heightened level of aggression and egocentrism in whoever got close to it, or in some cases, cause the victim to become extremely submissive. Because of this, nobody could get any scientific information on it. Halfway through, though, the perspective suddenly changed. It said that he had just gotten some actual results on the thing and there was nothing to be afraid of. Mike immediately told me. He showed me the letter. I stayed a distance back, just by some instinct. He then started going on about how the letter was probably right and it was nothing. More scared than ever, I stayed away from Mike for the rest of the day. By the lunch, he had become completely aggressive and even robbed several freshmen. The funny thing is that nobody seemed to resist. This wasn't like Mike, and it wasn't like my school's freshmen. I slipped out of school during lunch, and went home immediately. I started googling some symptoms of what was going on. I found some others like the scientists that had sent back the letter. First they talked about the horrors of this thing, and some even got some research done, confirming the thing's effects. One fanatic did multiple blood tests and found that there wasn't one person unaffected. Then they started talking about how they were wrong. I hope I don't end up like that. The horrors of the Parasite are too much to bear. To think that our society is at the mercy of such a thing. It's awful, and we'll never be rid of it. In fact, I signed up for one of these sites, and I got an e-mail just now. You know what it says? We have nothing to worry about. In fact, they boost our immune systems. They're HELPING US. You're all idiots! Ha! They're a force for good! This brainwashing thing is just stupid! Welcome them! Several medicine companies are manufacturing them in pills now due to the recommendation of the lab we sent this miracle bug to! I recommend that you all take as much of this pill as possible. Our society is perfect, and I should have known. I was an idiot, I was blind. These things are the greatest miracle ever to come to us. And soon you'll all feel the marvelous effects of them, too. Category:Science Category:Beings